Sometimes, Love Isn't Simple
by xzmanxdiex
Summary: Jake meets a new kid in class. What will happen to them as their friendship begins to grow? -- I suck at summaries and this is my first story... Let me know what you guys think
1. Chapter 1

Jake Long, American Dragon, is sick. Sick of always the one who is the one on call. Sick of going through all of this shit alone. 'I just don't want to be alone in this. Trixie and Spud help, but they can't understand. I love being the Am Drag, but it seriously kills my social and love life.' he thinks as he falls into a deep sleep. Unaware of what will happen to him the following Monday morning.

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!

The alarm goes off. A hand keeps trying to switch it too off, but keep failing. "Shut the fuck up!" Then, then hand turns into a dragons arm and smashes the clock to bits. 'I think I over did it.'

Jake gets up from his slumber and heads to the bathroom for his shower before school. Standing in front of the mirror in nothing but his boxers, he stands there examining himself. At the age of 18 and a senior in high school, his body has definitely reaped the benefits of being the American Dragon. With broad shoulders, nice, sculpted pecs, and the forming of a six-pack, he is pleased with himself. He strips off his remaining article of clothing, and steps into the hot, steamy shower. While in the shower, his mind wonders off. He gets the feeling of a dream that he had last night. He can't remember what is was, but he feels like he has had it before.

"JAKE!! Hurry up for breakfast or your going to be late for school!!"

"Okay mom. Be there in a minute." Jake replies.

After dressing himself, and sitting down to eat with his family, his cell phone goes off. Jake opens the phone to see that he has a new text message. 'We're outside – Momma Trixie' Jake finished off his food and heads outside to meet his friends.

"Jake you alright? You seem like you mind is in another place." Spud asks his friend.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine. Just lost in thought I guess." Jake replies.

Within 5 minutes, the school comes into view. The trio jump off of their skateboards and head into class. They head into their Mythology class, and grab their seats. Just then, Professor Rotwood comes into the class, but with this boy that Jake has never seen before. This boy stood at about 6 feet tall, he had black hair with some blue streaks. He was wearing a pear of baggy jeans, along with a somewhat tight black shirt. He had some rim-less glasses, and silver stud earrings in each ear. But the part that caught Jake the most was the boys eyes. His eyes were a mixture of ice blue and green. When they looked at you, it was almost like they were staring into your soul.

"Class, this is Sage Ryu. He has just transferred here from Pennsylvania. Mr. Ryu, why don't you go sit to Mr. Long in the back." The boy named Sage then walked to the back, and sat next to Jake. Jake wanted to say something to the boy, but his mind was blank. Then, with a tap on Jakes shoulder, Jake looked over to his left.

"Hi. The name is Sage. What's yours?" Jake was at a loss of words. It's like he didn't even know his own name. Trixie, sensing his anxiety, butts in. "His name is Jake, and my name us Trixie, and that weirdo over there is Spud." Sage looks over to his right and sees this boy trying to lick his own nose. Sage gets closer to the boy and asks, "What are you trying to do?" Spud, still trying to lick his own nose replies, " Trying to see if I can lick my nose." Sage looks at him and says, " It really isn't that hard." Spud stops what he was doing and looks at Sage accomplish the feat that he's been trying to do for the past half hour. "DUDE! You gotta tell me how you did that!" With that, Rotwood stops his lecture. "Mr. Spudenski and Mr. Ryu, I would be quit if I were you. This will be one the test on Wednesday." With that, Jake, Trixie, Spud and Sage stop talking and look at the board trying to seem like they care what the professor was saying. Unknown to Jake, Sage was thinking the exact thing that he was thinking. "Everything that hack is saying magic is wrong."

* * *

After class, the rest of the day basically went among it's usual business. "So what do you think of the new kid?" Jake asked his friends. Trixie looked at him, "He's aw'ight. Why? Does Jakie boy have a little crush on the kid?" Jakes' cheeks turn scarlet red. He just looked at his shoes. "I thought so..." said Trixie "Jake. There he is. You should invite him to the movies tonight with us."

Without a second thought, Jake jogged over to Sage. "Yo Sage!!" The boy stopped in his tracks, looking towards where the voice came from. "Hey Jake. What's up?" Jake stopped next to the boy. "Hey. Trixie, Spud and I are going to the movies later. You wanna come with?" Sage was baffled. He had only been here one day and he had already had plans.

"Sure! I'd love to. Where and when?" Sage replied, sounding a little eager.

"The movie starts at about 8, and we are going to this movie about 10 miles from here. It's one of the biggest near here."

Sage frowned, "I don't have a car."

"No problem. I'll pick you up."

That was all Sage needed. He grabbed out a piece of paper and wrote down his street address and his cell number. "Here is my cell number and street address. Give me a call whenever."

"Ok. I'll pick you up at around 7:30" Jake replied, grabbing the piece of paper.

Sage got on his bike. He looked at Jake, "See you then." He winked at Jake and gave him a little smile. Jake just looked into the air with a dumb look on his face.

"Jakie? Hello? Anyone home?" Trixie began to knock him on the head. 'Boy must be dreaming.' Jake finally came too and they headed off home. On the ride home, Jakes hand never left his pocket where he safely guarded the note.

=====================End Chapter One=====================================


	2. Chapter 2

On the way home, Sage was in a dreamlike state. He felt as though everything would be alright. While walking through his front door, he heard his mother unpacking some of the kitchenware. "Hey mom! I'm home!" No answer came from the kitchen. Sage, curious to why his mother never responded. He walked through the box filled hallway, and made his way to the kitchen. What he saw made him want to die. His mother, who was a 45 year old blond woman, with a height of about 5'9", and, because she works out a lot, pretty well built woman. Sage saw his mother... dancing. She had her MP3 player in her ears, and from what Sage could hear, she was listening to Metallica's "Enter the Sandman".

"Hush little baby, don't say a word. And never mind that noise you heard. It's just the beast under your bed. In your closet in you HEAD!!!" At that point, his mother grabbed a glass, acting as a mic, and began to sing the chorus. Then, halfway through the chorus, Sage's mother turned to find her son standing there, laughing hysterically. Shocked that her son was there, watching her act that way, she nearly dropped the glass she was holding. She turned off her music and walked to her son and smacked him in the head. With tears in his eyes, he asked "What was that for?" His mother looked him in the eyes and replied, "For not joining in with me. I know how much you like to sing the chorus."

Both Sage and his mother grabbed a drink from the fridge and sat down on the couch and discusses there day.

"So, you got any plans for the night?" His mother asked him. He just looked at his mother with a smile on his face and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower. His mother just gasped. "Who's is the lucky lady?" Sage just looked at his mother and rolled his eyes. "I'm just messing with ya. So, what's the boy's name?" Sage's face just turned red. "His name is Jake Long. He's in my Mythology class. And he is picking me up in about an hour to go to the movies. So I need to go take a shower." With that, Sage just walked to the bathroom, and shut the door.

While in the bathroom, Sage stripped and looked himself in the mirror. Sage took off his glasses and looked at himself, with his blurred vision. He liked his body. Years of martial arts made his body fairly well trimmed. But the one thing he hated that was on his body was the scar on his left side, about 2 inches from his belly button. He traced his finger along the scar and shivered at the memory behind it. Sage then took out his earrings and jumped in the shower.

* * *

When Jake got home from school, he was so excited for the night. He walked in and greeted his mother. His father and sister were gone for the week because Haley had a field trip in DC. Jake also had no dragon business for the night. It was weird, for the pass week, the need for the American Dragon wasn't very high. But Jake viewed this time as a small vacation. Jake was able to catch up on all his homework, cause there was no way he was going to flunk senior year, and hang out with friends and have a social life, and now, go on dates.

After finishing his homework, Jake took a shower, got dressed and went downstairs to wait out the last 45 minutes before he had to pick Sage up. "What's got you so excited?" Jake's mother asked. "Got a date?"

Jake looked at his mother with a huge grin on his face. "I do in fact. If you can call it that. Trixie, Spud and this new kid Sage and I are going to the movies tonight." His mother looked at him with that 'I am your mother and therefore, know everything' look. Jake's family has known about him being gay since Rose and his broke up. For some reason, when Rose left, Jake finally accepted the fact that he was no longer romantically involved with girls. Mrs. Long was going to continue the conversation, but her son on the phone stopped her.

"Why can't you come?" A voice, obviously belonging to Trixie was talking back. "But we've been wanting to see Resident Evil: Extinction for weeks. How can your grandmother expect you to clean the house now?" Again, Trixies voice could be heard. But this time, it was loud enough to hear.

' I'm sorry Jakey. But you know how my Grandmama is. And besides, it's not like your going to be there on your own, Sage is going to be there. This will give you guys time to.... get to know each other.' Trixie replied. Jake sighed. "I have a feeling that this was your plan all along. And if it was... thanks." Jake muttered the last word very quietly.

* * *

Before leaving the house, Jake made sure that he looked alright. He was wearing baggy blue jeans with a red shirt under his black leather jacket. With one final check, the Asian-American was off.

At seven o'clock Jake got into his car, a 2000 gold Chevy Malibu (Authors note: That is the kind of car I drive.) He started his car and began to drive to his destination. Jake pulled up in front of the house. Before Jake could even call Sage to let him know that he was there, he saw the boy leaving his house waving goodbye to someone. "Bye mom. I'll be home around 11, if I'm any later I'll call." With that, Sage began to walk to Jake's car. 'Holycrapholycrapholycrap!!!' Jake thought. He took a big breath. 'Calm down Jake... everything will be fine. Just play it cool.' Sage got to the passenger side door and sat into the car. Jake took a moment to look Sage over. He was wearing baggy cargo pants with a somewhat tight blue collar shirt with a white long sleeved undershirt. Jake was wearing, along from his glasses and earrings, a necklace with what seemed to be a pentagram.

"Hey Jake" Sage said greeting his friend. Sage saw Jake staring at his necklace. "It's a pentagram. It's the one King Soloman. It's a symbol for the achievement of desires." Jake broke from his trance and looked at Sage. "Hey man. Sorry for staring. It's just that I know that I've seen that symbol before." Sage pulled out his phone to check to see if there were any new messages and, accidentally, a pack of Newport cigarettes fell from his pocket. Jake looked at the box with a questioning look on his face. Sage quickly grabbed his cigarettes. "So... you smoke too?" Jake said looking at Sage. Sage sighed with relief. "I didn't know you smoked. I thought you would hate me for it." Jake pulled out a pack of Camel Menthol Lights from his pocket. "I've been smoking for about a year now. It helps me relax after a long day at work." Jake grabbed a cig from the pack and put it in his mouth and proceeded to light it. Sage soon followed. "Where do you work? What do you do?" Jake's eyes went wide as he tried to figure out what to say. "uhh.. I work with my grandfather. I help him around his place." Sage took a drag off of his Newport. "That's nice of you. I used to work with my father before he died." Realizing that he still hadn't moved from in front of Sages' house, be began to drive towards the theater. "Sorry to hear that" Jake put his hand on Sages' to comfort him. Surprised by the move, Sage quickly changed the subject. "So where are Trixie and Spud? They gonna meet us at the theater?" Jake took another drag of his cigarette while changing lanes. "Naw. Trixie has to help her grandmother with chores. And Spud is helping too. Why I don't know." On the way to the theater, Sage and Jake, unbeknown to each other, were thinking on how that evening might play out.

* * *

When Jake and Sage arrived to the movie theater, Jake spent about 5 minutes trying to find a parking spot. "Fuck! Where are the goddamn parking spots?" Sage looked around the parking lot. "There's one" Jake proceeded to park in the spot, despite the fact that it was all the way in the back of the parking lot. It was cold on that November night. Christmas light were already up even though Thanksgiving was only four days ago. When leaving the car, Jake noticed that Sage was shivering slightly. Without even a second thought, Jake took off his leather jacket and put it over Sage's shoulders. Sage, taken by surprise by Jakes' actions, looked up at him questioningly. Jake just smiled, "You looked like you were cold." Sage put on the jacket and moved closer to Jake as they walked to the theater. "Thank you. I didn't think it would be this cold." Jake looked at the man next to him. "It's no problem." When they got to the ticket booth, Jake asked for the tickets and paid for them. When the two walked into the theater, Sage felt that he should buy the drinks and snakes since Jake bought the tickets. When Sage had to large cokes and a bag of popcorn, he and his "date" went into the theater to sit down. Jake and Sage sat down in row farthest in the back.

Right before the movie began, Jake felt the urge to tell Sage how he felt about him."Sage, there's something that I need to tell you. I think I..." Right then, someone sitting in front of Jake spoke. "Would you mind? Some people are trying to watch the movie!" Jake told the man that he was sorry and proceeded to watch the movie.

* * *

After the movie, Jake and Sage proceeded out of the theater, sharing their favorite parts of the movie. Just as the got into the parking lot, someone called Jake's name. "Hey Long! Where do you think your going?" Sage turned around. The man before him was about 18 years of age. He had blond hair and wore a letterman's jacket and blue jeans. He seemed to be about Jake's height. He had this ditsy looking red head around his arm and three other men with the same jacket on as the blond kid. "Brad, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What's your faggot ass doing here? Trying to convert more people for your diseased cause?" Brad and his friends laughed at the poorly made joke at Jakes expense. "And whose this? Your faggot boyfriend?" Sage could see Jake's eyes filled with anger.

"Brad leave us the fuck alone! Don't you have to go beat up some twelve year old for their money?" Brads friends also proceeded to laugh at Jakes remark. Brad looked at them. "Shut the fuck up! You only laugh when I make the jokes!" Brad then turned around to stare Sage in the eyes. "Maybe I can't kick you ass as easily as I could 3 years ago. But your date looks pretty weak!" And with that Brad curled up at fist and prepared to throw it at Sage.

Jake was just about to kick Brads ass when something made him stop in his tracks: Sage had grabbed Brads fist in mid flight with his left hand. Brad just stared at him in awe. 'How can this little punk just stop my throw with such little effort?' Sage just looked at Brad with an icy cold stare. "Assuming that you can beat up someone just because they look weaker than you doesn't mean they can't defend themselves" Sage said very low. Brad then tried to punch Sage again with his free hand only to thrown back by another fist. With Brad on the ground and his nose bleeding, Jake looked at Sage. He right hand was balled up into a fist. Jake just couldn't believe that he had taken Brad out with one punch. "And another thing. The next time you insult one of my friends in my presence again, you won't be leaving with just a broken nose." Sage warned the jock. Brad then began to get up off of the pavement. "And where do you get the idea that a pathetic little faggot like you can tell me what to do. I'M THE STAR QUATERBACK!!" Brad was fuming with anger. The fact that Sage had turned around and began to walk with Jake to his car had only pissed him off more. Brad charged at Sage. Sage, sensing Brads presence, turned around and kicked him with suck force in the stomach, Jake could hear one of Brads ribs breaking. With that one act, all of Brads friends charged at Sage. Within a matter of second, and a series up punched and kicks that Jake had never seen before, the entire group was on the ground.

"I'M NOT TELLING YOU THIS AGAIN!! This "faggot" is telling you to back off of next time you will be in the hospital for several weeks!!" When Jake and sage got to the car, Jake looked at him. "Dude! That was amazing! I've never seen Brads ass get handed to him so easily before!" Sage got into the car and lit up a cigarette. "I'm sorry you had to see that Jake. I just lost my temper. I always hated getting made fun of for being gay. And nothing pisses me off more than some arrogant jock coming up to people and telling them that who and what they are is wrong." With that, Sage turned around to look at Jake. But all he could see was the back of his eyelids in utter bliss. Jake had leaned over while Sage was talking and then, when Sage looked at him, Jake kissed him. The feeling on tongues in foreign mouths made both boys groan. Jake broke the kiss and looked into the eyes of his date. "That's for coming to my rescue." Jake then lit up a cigarette, started the car and began the drive home.


End file.
